The Last Step
by CullenBoy123
Summary: One shot. I really, really suck at summaries so please please please read.


**The Last Step**

"Catch me if you can." She sang as she took off down La Push beach. Her pale skin, glowing softly in the sunlight, her bronze curls flying out behind her. The sweet smell of freeshias and lilacs filled my nose, the smell of Renesmee. I couldn't help the enormous grin that spread across my face at the sound of her laughter. Before long, my arms circled around her, pulling her to me. She squealed in surprised, causing herself to laugh, I had to hold back a chuckle as she let out a snort.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver as my lips brushed against her ear. She turned to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes radiating love. She leaned forward and pressed her soft, rose petal pink lips to mine. I reveled in the warmth of her lips, loving the way the felt on mine, as our lips moved in perfect sync.

"I love you too." She whispered. Then in a flash of light, she was gone. The sunny beach turned dark and grey. The look of death and despair was evident everywhere around me.

"Why?" I heard her voice, like a whisper in the wind.

"Renesmee?" I called out. "Where are you?"

"Why jacob?" It sounded like she was right behind me. I turned around but no one was there.

"Why what?" I called out over the roaring wind. "Renesmee, is that you? Where are you?"

"How could you let this happen to me?" She yelled as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. "Why weren't you there?"

"Renesmee," I pleaded, the water was in a rage as violent waves crashed onto the shore, the deafening sound of thunder and blinding lightning filled the world around me. "Im sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry?" She screamed furious, more lightning struck like blinding hot fury. "Sorry, doesn't make up for this!" There she was infront of me, broken. Her beautiful bronze curls were matted with blood. Her pale skin covered in blood and bruises. Her chocolate brown eyes dark and empty, her soft lips swollen and bloody.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I chanted covering my ears as I sunk to the ground, "I'm sorry."

I jumped up from the chair I was sleeping in, taking in my surroundings. The heavy smell of anistetics and the sound of beeping told me I was in a hospital, but I knew I was in the Cullen house. I walked over to the bed, taking her fragile hand into mine. It was cold, unlike her normal warmth. I brought it to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on her delicate hand, taking in the faint smell of freesias and lilacs, her scent was muted by the sharp smell of morphine.

"I'm so sorry." I barely whispered.

"It's not you're fault," The voice caused me to jump. I turned around and looked at Bella, Renesmee's mother.

"Bella," I sighed, "I'm sorry, I truly am. I should've been there."

"Jake," She said, "It's really not your fault, no one knew it was going to happen, not even Alice. This isn't anyone's fault but the jerks who did this to her."

"I want to find those assholes," I seethed, "I want to find who did this to her and rip thier fucking heads off." I nearly shouted.

"Jacob," Bella said, laying a hand on my shoulder, I flinched slightly at her cold hands. "Calm down, you don't have to worry about them."

"You dont want revenge?" I asked, bewildered.

"I've already gotten it." She said, a sad smile on her face. I couldn't lie, hearing this gave me a small amount of satisfaction. "Go home and get some sleep," She told me. "I'll watch her, you need to get your rest."

"Thank you Bella," I said, giving her a hug. "I'll see you later." With that I dissapeared out the door.

Laying in bed, I couldn't find sleep. All I could do is think about Renesmee and if she was getting better. I replayed what the doc said to me earlier in my head.

_"I'm sorry Jacob." He said, "Renesmee, has slipped into a coma." It felt as though someone punched me in the gut, "She was beaten pretty badly and..." He hesitated._

_"Just tell me doc." I said and braced for the worse._

_"She was raped," Another blow to the gut, "She lost the baby." I froze. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"She lost the baby." He repeated, this time it hurt more._

_"She..." I couldn't breathe, "She.. she was pregnant."_

_"Yes," He replied, "About four months, since the baby was part vampire, I'm guessing she was only pregnant for two weeks. I don't even think she knew." I was crushed. _

It just wasn't fair, just last week I was holding her in my arms, play wrestling, everything, and now she is being kept alive by machines. A freezing cold breeze made it's way into my room, causing me to shudder. I turned to look at my window, it was closed. Where could the breeze have come from? I wondered to myself. Then something caught my eye from beside me. I gasped as I looked over, there stood Renesmee, not a scratch on her.

"Renesmee," I jumped up from my bed, "You're alright." I sighed and went to pull her into my arms, but somehow I missed.

"Jacob," She said, her voice sounded different, flickering like a candle in the wind. "I'm sorry, I.. I didn't make it." She whispered I couldn't make any sense of what she was saying. She was standing right in front of me, how did she not make it? Was I dreaming again?

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean you didn't make it? You're here right now."

"I came to say goodbye Jacab." She replied.

"That's impossible." I stated, "You can't be dead, you just can't."

"Jake, please," She pleaded, "I don't have much time. I want you to know this isn't your fault so don't blame yourself." I couldn't understand. She was dead? The tears started to flow uncontrollably. "Just know that I love you and will always love you even in death." She wiped away the tears on my cheeks, her touch sent a shock through me. "Goodbye Jacob." She said, and place a kiss on my lips. Then she was gone.

I sat there for a moment, feeling the tingle her kiss left on my lips, it felt so real. Was it real? Could it be real? It had to be, I know I'm not sleeping this time. "Goodbye Renesmee." I whispered into the darkness of my room. For hours I sat there thinking of all the times we had together, and the slight ache in my chest was growing stronger by the second.

'No,' I thought to myslef, 'This isn't goodbye. I will not live without her.' I jumped out my window and took off into the woods. I didn't take the time to change into my wolf form. I didn't care about the tree branches cutting into my skin as I flew past them, nor did I care about the sharp rocks cutting into my feet. Nothing could compare to the pain I was feeling over the loss of Renesmee. I couldn't live without her, the idea was so outrageous, so unfathomable. The night was calm, as I made it to the top of the cliffs. I looked over the edge of the cliff, it was low tide and the jagged rocks were exposed, perfect.

"Renesmee," I said outloud, "I will not, no I cannot live without you. You are my world, my everything and without you I am nothing. We will be together again real soon, I promise. I love you." I looked down again, standing at the edge of the cliff, it all felt so surreal. It wasn't an option anymore, I had to do this. "Just one more step and I will be with the love of my existance, one more step and I won't be in misery anymore. Just one more step." Images of Renesmee filled my head, her beauty was so overwhelming. The ache in my chest grew even more intense as I thought of her, I couldn't take one more second of a life without her. "One more step" I reminded myself, and then I took it.

The last step.


End file.
